


Office Interactions

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Early Work, GFY, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, general spoilers the the first ep of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Office Romance
> 
> For [](http://rileysaplank.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rileysaplank.livejournal.com/)**rileysaplank**. He asked for my inaugural Torchwood fic. I hope you approve, babe! Written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Thanks be to Andy, Elisabeth, and Mary for the betas. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 2-6-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As a general rule, office romances were a bad idea. Few morphed into marriage or long-term relationships, and the fall-out when they ended was unpleasant for everyone, not just the two lovebirds. Witness the disaster that was Gwen and Owen. At least they got over it and moved on.

But working for Torchwood made finding a partner outside of the office a little difficult. Not being able to tell anyone what you did or why you disappeared for hours at odd times of the night was not conducive to a healthy relationship.

Ianto knew that what he’d had with Lisa wasn’t the norm. That’s why losing her had hurt so damn much. He’d started sleeping with Jack, at first, because it was a way to forget, a way to work out his pain and anger, and his grief. Jack gave as good as he got and Ianto soon realized that the other man knew just what Ianto was trying to do.

Ianto never tried to make more of it than it was. He and Jack were fuck buddies and that’s all he really wanted. Then came the trip back to 1941 and Abaddon and Jack’s disappearance, and Ianto realized just how much time the two of them had spent together. Not just having sex, but also talking. Jack still had his secrets, but Ianto had gotten to know the man. He was fairly certain it wasn’t an act.

Now, Jack was back, along with a piece of his past he’d obviously rather forget, and was asking Ianto out on a proper date. Talk about being a little thrown. He disappeared for months and then just waltzed back in like nothing happened. But the dating thing was new. And Ianto had had a lot of time to think while Jack was away.

Office romances might not be a good idea, but Ianto couldn’t seem to stay away from them.

-30-


End file.
